Dark Trooper (Phase 1)
Made of gleaming gold skymetal, this robot has a red-hot blade on one arm, and a buckler on the other. Dark Trooper (Phase 1) (CR 13) XP 25,600 N Medium construct (robot) Init +12; Senses darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision; Perception +0 DEFENSE AC 28, touch 20, flat-footed 18 (+8 Dex, +2 dodge, +7 natural, +1 shield) hp 119 (18d10+20), force field (65, fast healing 13) Fort +6, Ref +16, Will +6 Defensive Abilities evasion, rapid repair; DR 10/adamantine; Immune construct traits Weaknesses vulnerable to critical hits, vulnerable to electricity OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., climb 30 ft. Melee integrated shortsword +24 (1d6+5+1 fire/18–20) Ranged projectile +26 (1d6+5+1 fire/18–20) Special Attacks ground breaker, projectile launcher, self-destruction, sneak attack +2d6 STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 26, Con —, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 1 Base Atk +18; CMB +26 (+30 to sunder); CMD 44 Feats Agile Maneuvers, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Bolstered Resilience, Critical Focus, Improved Critical (shortsword), Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Opening Volley, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Skills Acrobatics +17 (+35 to jump), Climb +15, Perception +9, Stealth +17 SQ difficult to create, hydraulic legs, implanted temporal accelerator, integrated shortsword, flesh base, swift reactions, viroblades, wheely ECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or contract (3–8) Treasure noqual buckler SPECIAL ABILITIES Deflecting Buckler (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper is equipped with a specialized noqual buckler that it can use to deflect ray attacks and laser attacks. If the triggering attack misses or if the dark trooper makes the save the attack calls for the attack is instead redirected to a target of the dark trooper's choosing. The new target will act as if it was the original target except that the distance between the dark trooper and the new target is added to the attack's range. In this way the attack may be outside the original range increment of the weapon, or in the case of a spell or other attack with a set range the new target must be within the original attack's range. This ability also works against attacks made with Arc Pistols, Arc Rifles, Death Rays, Zero Pistols, and Zero Rifles. Flesh Base (Ex) Phase 1 Dark Troopers are not built as machines from the ground up, they start their life as elves. Due to this they count as elves for any effect related to race. Ground Breaker (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper can leap into the air and come crashing down in order to attack the floor around itself as a standard action. This attack automatically hits and deals damage normally. If the dark trooper manages to deal more damage than the floor’s hardness, all of the squares in a 20ft radius become difficult terrain. Creatures in these squares, except the dark trooper, must make a DC 15 Reflex save or be knocked prone. Hydraulic Legs (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper adds an enhancement bonus equal to it's hit dice (usually 18) on all Acrobatics skill checks made to jump. When making a jump in this way, the dark trooper is always considered to have a running start. Implanted Temporal Accelerator (Ex) Phase 1 Dark Troopers are equipped with a temporal accelerator. Because it is implanted into their brain stem it cannot be be targeted and cannot be harvested for use outside of the robot’s body once the robot is destroyed. Due to the robotic nature of dark troopers the intelligence and con damage are of little concern for them, and since their elf life spans are very long and they are expendable soldiers not meant for long lives anyway, the reduction on their life span is of little concern as well. Projectile Launcher (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper treats it's integrated weapon as if it had the thrown property and can fire it out of it's integrated housing. The dark trooper cannot attack with it's integrated weapon or projectile launcher again until it extends a new blade as a swift action. When created, a dark trooper's projectile launcher contains 12 blades. Rapid Repair (Su) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper can repair damage dealt to itself swiftly using nanomachines. Once per day, as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a dark trooper can heal 40 hp and refill its projectile launcher with four blades. Self-Destruction (Ex) When a Phase 1 Dark Trooper's hit points are reduced to 10% of its total (11 in the case of most dark troopers) or less but are still above 0, the creature self-destructs on its next turn, bursting into an explosion of metal scraps and tech that deals 10d6 points of slashing damage plus 10d6 points of fire damage to all creatures within a 20-foot-radius burst. A successful DC 19 Reflex save halves the damage. The save is Charisma-based. Unlike most other constructs that self-destruct, the Dark Trooper may activate it's self-destruction at any time as a free action. When activated in this way the self-destruct doesn't occur until the start of it's next turn, however up until then the dark trooper visibly begins to break down alerting other creatures to it's imminent suicide. Most dark troopers will spend this time trying to grapple another creature to take it down with it. Viroblades (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper's weapon is made of hot siccatite that is constantly being super-heated. This grants the dark trooper a +4 bonus to sunder. If the dark trooper hits with a called shot the attack is automatically considered a debilitating blow (except for called shots to the heart or head). The integrated housing for these blades allow the dark trooper to wield it without taking the 1 point of fire damage each round. Wheely (Ex) A Phase 1 Dark Trooper has a series of small wheels housed in it's feet that it can use to maneuver quickly across the battle field. It can take a move action to move and can take it's normal standard action at any point. When moving in this way the dark trooper gains 40 feet of extra speed. Background Representing the first phase of dark trooper production, phase 1 dark troopers are designed and manufactured for military use. They start out as elves that are completely integrated with cybernetics to become these melee soldiers. These troopers move swiftly and have their nervous system augmented with technology based off of the Temporal Accelerator. This combined with other cybernetics allows the trooper to move lighting fast, and analyze the battlefield and make decisions even faster. The base of the robot being the biomachine of a full-grown elf has allowed the robot to surpass standard robots in complexity. This combined with the top-down military design of these robots has given them all the equipment and abilities they need to fight in the battlefield of today.__NOEDITSECTION__